In 1994-98, Florida had the 2nd highest crude mortality rate and the 5th highest age-adjusted mortality rate for oral and pharyngeal cancer. The specific aims of this proposed study are to: (1) Perform an epidemiologic assessment of oral cancer in the State of Florida; (2) Assess the level of knowledge, opinions, and the prevention and early detection activities of healthcare providers in Florida about these cancers; (3) Assess the level of knowledge, opinions, and behaviors of a general population sample of adults in Florida regarding oral cancer; (4) Assess the educational resources for health care providers in the state of Florida for oral cancer prevention; and (5) Build an organizational infrastructure in Florida to facilitate community- based interventions for oral cancer prevention and control. We will use data from Florida's Cancer Data System and state vital statistics datasets to provide a detailed analysis of the incidence, mortality, survival, and stage distribution at time of diagnosis by age, sex, race, ethnicity, and geographic region. Principles of social marketing will be applied to assess the knowledge, attitudes, practices, facilitators, and barriers for oral cancer prevention among representative samples of Florida's general dentists, primary care physicians, nurse practitioners, and dental hygienists. We will conduct a telephone-based survey using a random digit dial (RDD) sample of adults aged 40 years and older to assess their knowledge, attitudes, practices, facilitators, and barriers for oral cancer prevention. Patients diagnosed with oral cancer at the University of Florida Shands Medical Center, the University of Miami / Jackson Memorial Medical Center, and the V.A. Medical Center in Gainesville will be interviewed to determine their diagnosis history and to identify potential targets to facilitate earlier cancer detection. We will create an inventory of available professional education resources for oral cancer in Florida. As part of the Florida Comprehensive Cancer Control Initiative, this study will convene representatives of a wide range of professional and voluntary organizations, public and private agencies, educational institutions, and community-based organizations to develop a plan to enhance statewide oral cancer control.